The present invention relates to bicycles and other human-powered and motorized wheeled vehicles, and more particularly to devices for helping people learn to ride a bicycle or other wheeled vehicle which requires balance for stable operation.
The traditional process of learning to ride a bicycle is frightening and can be painful, and the process has not changed over the years. Typically a child gets assistance from a parent who pushes the child on a bike, runs alongside and then lets go, hoping that the child will gain balance before falling over. The learning curve during this process is very steep.
Conventional tricycles are well known for use by children not ready to begin learning to ride a bike, and training wheels are well known accessories for children's bicycles. However, there remains a need for devices to make the process of learning to ride a bike safer and enjoyable, and to make the process part of the goal itself, with the result of a more positive experience for parent and child alike.